


Accepting Fate

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Ron and Hermione deal with the complications of starting a family. These were Tumblr prompts that end up stringing together to follow their own storyline.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Go.

Go. You go and don’t even think about coming back here.

Hermione stood up from her desk and gathered her things. “Elizabeth, I’m taking the afternoon. I have an appointment outside the Ministry. I’ll see you on Monday,” she said to her colleague and friend.

“Ooh, more wedding stuff?” Elizabeth whispered.

Hermione smiled. “Something like that.” The wedding was only a month away now, so her assumption was justified.

“Brilliant! Have a great weekend, Hermione!”

“See you,” Hermione responded as she made her way to the lifts. 

Hermione was headed to see a mediwitch at St. Mungo’s. Everything had been seemingly fine with her since Malfoy Manor, save for a few spasms now and then if she exerted too much energy on any given task. She’d recently talked to Fleur who had made the suggestion. Hermione had tried to reassure Fleur that she was fine, and she was the one to thank for that, but Fleur wasn’t convinced.

‘Zer could be hidden damage zat I did not catch. It would be best to have a mediwitch check for ze things I could not.’

So Hermione was on her way to get the work up done, and to be reassured of a clean bill of health.

****************************************************************  
Ms. Belmont, the mediwitch, had just finished performing a number of spells, which was the last part of the work up. Hermione had already been administered potions, and answered a series of extensive questions about what she remembered of the events of Malfoy Manor before this point. She genuinely liked the woman who was helping her. 

“Well, Ms. Granger, I have good news and bad news after reviewing the scans.” Ms. Belmont said.

“Oh?” Hermione asked.

Ms. Belmont nodded. “Despite the extensive time and force you were under during the Cruciatus, your body has not undergone any significant damage. You were incredibly strong in fighting it. However, the spells did detect layers of scar tissue around your lower abdomen, around the outside of your uterus. It will likely affect your ability to conceive and carry a healthy pregnancy in the future.”

Hermione stared at the mediwitch. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting to hear, but it wasn’t that. She’d never even thought there could be any repercussions in that area of her life. 

“It’s not to say that you can’t get pregnant, but it will be more difficult. Luckily, the uterus itself is not damaged, but the scar tissue around the outside could cause problems as it needs to expand as a baby grows.”

“I see,” was all Hermione could say.

“I will be more than willing to work with you if you and your partner come to a point where you are ready to start a family, of course. Do you have any other questions for me?” Ms. Belmont asked.

“Er, no, not right now. Thank you,” Hermione said.

“Of course. Please don’t hesitate to owl if you need anything.” Hermione nodded at the mediwitch’s words and gathered her things. 

She exited St. Mungo’s, and began walking down the street. Ms. Belmont’s words were echoing in her brain as she walked aimlessly. Hermione was having trouble thinking straight. She turned down an abandoned alley and apparated away. She found herself not in front of her own flat, but in front of Shell Cottage. Her body seemed to be working of her own accord as she felt her hand knock on the door.  
Fleur opened the door after a few moments. “Hermione! Please, come in. Victoire just settled in for a nap.” As she shut the door and turned to look at Hermione, she noticed the look on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

Hermione sat on the couch in the sitting room. “It’s...I’ve just been to see a mediwitch. She was very nice, did a full work up and everything. I’m truly always amazed at how Magical medicine works…” she trailed off. 

Fleur was busy heating the kettle for tea, and gathered mugs from the cupboard. When Hermione didn’t continue, she turned to her and asked, “Eez everything okay?”

“Y-yes, for the most part. The only thing she found was some scar tissue.” 

Fleur poured the hot water in the mugs and brought them over, sitting across from Hermione. “Where eez the scar tissue?”

Hermione’s throat tightened as she looked down and clutched her lower abdomen. 

“Oh, Hermione I am so sorry.” Fleur said. This was what she was afraid of. 

“It’s- I’ll be fine. I just- I needed to tell someone. I don’t know how I’m going to tell Ron. How is he going to want to marry me still if I can’t-”

“Hermione, do not speak like that,” Fleur stopped her, but before she could continue, Victoire began crying in her room upstairs. “Please, take all ze time you need here, but do not make any rash decisions.”

Hermione sat quietly sipping her tea as Fleur tended to Victoire. She kept trying to come up with ways to tell Ron. He didn’t even know she’d been to the appointment at all. She remembered back to the times they’d talked about the prospect of kids and starting a family someday. His face always lit up at the prospect, and he was such a wonderful uncle to Victoire. Hermione felt the tears start to stream down her face. She couldn’t take that away from him.

Fleur came down a while later with Victoire in tow. “Listen, Hermione, you are more than welcome to stay, but I promised Molly zat we would be by for dinner, and Bill eez meeting us there.”

“Oh! Of course, it’s fine. I need to get going anyway. I should probably get home before Ron wonders.”

“I’m so sorry. You know I am always here if you need to talk, of course. We’ll see you on Sunday?”

“Yes, yes of course. Thank you for the tea.” Hermione then told Fleur she’d rather apparate than floo, and saw herself out as she heard Fleur lock the front door and floo to the Burrow. 

The sun was warm and the fresh air felt nice against her skin. Hermione decided to walk on the beach before settling on an abandoned log, watching the water. She thought she’d put the war past her. The nightmares had stopped ages ago, everyone had healed, and then she had to go and tear open all those old wounds. Tears began to fall again. How could she have been so stupid to believe she’d walked away from the Cruciatus Curse unscathed, by Bellatrix Lestrange no less. 

Hermione had lost track of time, having forgotten to wear her watch that day, as her thoughts began to spin out of control. She wasn’t sure how long she was sitting there, and was only brought back to reality when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. No, no, no, I’m not ready. I can’t confront him yet, she thought.

“Hermione? Hermione!” Ron called as he moved quickly towards her. “Why didn’t you come home? I stopped by your office to pull you away from your desk for the day, but Elizabeth said you’d left for the afternoon, but then you weren’t at the flat either. I checked your parent’s house and the Burrow, and that’s when Fleur said you’d been here, but she thought you’d gone home.” He paused to look at her, noticing how she stared straight ahead, instead of looking at him. “What’s wrong?” Ron made to move to her side, but stopped abruptly when she backed away and held her hands up as if to stop him. 

“I’m sorry. I just, Ron, I really need to be alone right now. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“What? Hermione, where were you this afternoon? What happened?” Ron was confused by her reaction. 

Hermione shook her head. “I can't right now. I just need a little space! Please, just-. Go. You go and- and don’t even think about coming back here. Please. Not right now. I’ll be home later.”

“But Hermione-”

“Ron, please!” Her voice broke ever so slightly. It was all she could do to hold it together. She couldn’t do this right now. She needed more time to process this on her own. 

“No,” he said. They hadn’t had a row like this in years. Ron had no idea what had happened, but the look he’d seen on Fleur’s face earlier indicated she knew more than she was letting on.

“Ron, why can’t you just give me the space I’m asking for?” she pleaded with him.

“Because we’re not in school anymore, Hermione! I’m not just going to walk away and let you sort it out and ignore me. We’re getting married in a month! I thought we were past this!” He let the frustration take over his words.

“You may not be saying that anymore after you do find out what this is all about,” Hermione realized a moment too late that the words had escaped her as she clasped her mouth with her hands, hoping the ocean breeze prevented her quiet words from being heard.

“What are you on about?” Ron sat down next to her in disbelief of what he’d just heard. The anger had dissipated and now all he could feel was fear. The fear that he could be losing her. He softened his tone. “Hermione, please. Talk to me.”

Hermione closed her eyes as a few more tears escaped. “I went to see a mediwitch today.” She waited a moment, gathering her thoughts before continuing. “To- to make sure there were no...lingering effects from the Cruciatus Curse.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“Because I was sure it would all check out to be fine, and I didn’t want to worry you.” Hermione sighed.

“But it’s not fine. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“No,” she said plainly.

“Please tell me.”

Hermione took a deep breath in and exhaled deeply. “There’s a good chance I may not be able to carry a child. It’s not- It’s not definitive, but she said I could have a harder time because of the layers of scar tissue that’s built up around my uterus.” Hermione subconsciously moved her hand over her stomach.

Ron felt like he’d been sucker punched. Not because of Hermione’s confession, but because she thought he might not want to go through with the marriage because she might not be able to have children. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Hermione, love, I wish you would have told me. That I could have been there with you.” He tried to reassure her.

“I’ll understand if you want to call things off, since I can’t give you a family.” It was as if she hadn’t heard him, or felt his arms around her.

“I’m not going anywhere, so bloody get that thought out of your head right now. You’re my whole world, Hermione. Kids or no kids, that doesn’t matter to me. You matter to me. We’ll figure this out together. I love you.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her as she melted into him. “I love you, too.” She looked up at him, her eyes finally meeting his. Ron kissed her hard then, channeling all of the emotion he felt into that one kiss.

When they broke apart, Hermione chewed on her bottom lip before admitting, “I just thought we were finally past it. The nightmares are gone, the pain is gone, but now this will always be a constant reminder. It’s like she’s haunting me on purpose.”

Ron shook his head. “No. Don’t even think that. You haven’t let her get the best of you yet, so we can’t let this setback change anything.”

“I know, I know.” Hermione said. He was right after all. “I’m sorry I tried to push you away. I was just so scared.”

“Well, being alone never helps anything. Learned that the hard way. I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Ron said as he played with her hair.

“Good.” Hermione said through a smile. “Can we go home now?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes a realization with the help of Ginny and Fleur,

Sequel to Go - An Unexpected Surprise.

Hermione was standing in the kitchen with Ron, looking over the display of snacks, and checking to make sure all of the furniture and trinkets were perfectly placed. They’d moved into the four bedroom cottage eight weeks ago, and had finally finished making it their own.

Their families would be arriving any minute for a housewarming party and to see the finishing touches they’d put on the place. Ron came up behind Hermione and slipped his arms around her. “Everything’s perfect, love. Stop worrying.”

“I’m not worrying!” she countered as she turned around and kissed him. 

“Well, you seem wound up for some reason.”

“I’m fine, Ron. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“You’re barmy if you think I ever stop worrying,” he lifted his hands to play with her hair. He went to sneak one more kiss before they heard the fireplace come to life with their first guests.

As they went to go welcome them, Hermione was glad for the distraction. If she was being honest, she did feel a bit wound up. Ever since baby James had made his arrival, Ron and Hermione had agreed that they’d start trying, and if they weren’t successful after a year, they’d seek out a Healer to see what their options could be.

Of course the year mark had passed with no luck, but life had a nasty habit of getting in the way. They’d become wrapped up in work, and then had fallen in love with the cottage they’d chosen to buy. So, they agreed to pursue a healer after they were settled in the home, and Hermione had all but given up three months ago. She and Ron had talked, and they agreed that even if they weren’t able to fill their forever home with their own children, they’d have plenty of space to have sleepovers for the growing number of nieces and nephews in the Weasley family.  
The only ones who knew about the after-effects of the Cruciatus were Harry, Ginny, Fleur, and presumably Bill. Hermione didn't want anyone to know, and Ron had reluctantly agreed, though he hated not telling his parents. He felt awful every time Molly would make comments about when Ron and Hermione would have a little one of their own, and her seemingly innocent prying about when it would happen. Hermione was so strong, always politely obliging her mother in law, but never giving anything away. Fleur and Ginny had also protested Hermione’s stubbornness, but stopped when Hermione said it wasn’t up for discussion.

Now that it was mid October, and they were indeed settled, Hermione had every intention of talking to Ron about setting up an appointment with St. Mungo’s. But she’d been so tired lately with the move and renovations, not to mention her workload, that she could barely stay awake past eight o’clock to talk to him about it. As more family members began to arrive, her thoughts had dissipated and she focused on showing off the house, and fighting off another bout of exhaustion. 

Finally, everyone had settled in. The men were out back on the patio, as the kids were playing on the back lawn. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley were with Audrey and Angelina, doting on the newest babies in the family. Mrs. Weasley had taken James to give Ginny a break, who was sitting in the kitchen with Hermione. Fleur entered through the back door with a platter in hand.

“I needed to bring these inside before the men ate zem all,” she said, placing the platter on the table. “I made them for you, Hermione, I know zey are your favorite.”

“Thanks, Fleur.” Hermione said gratefully. “I suppose one won’t hurt before we eat.” She picked up one of the pink macarons off of the platter and popped it in her mouth. She’d been craving sugar more often lately, and blamed it on Ron’s influence finally wearing her down.

“Mmm, I just love the strawberry ones!” Hermione said as she took another. Both Ginny and Fleur seemed to notice, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you need anything else while I’m up?” asked Fleur. 

“Oh, bring the sausage rolls that Angelina made over! I love those,” Ginny said.

“You love them or ze baby does?” Fleur teased. Ginny was just beginning to show with her second, very much a surprise, pregnancy. 

“Does it matter? I’m eating for two regardless,” Ginny said nonchalantly. “This go around’s been much easier than with James. I hope it stays that way.”

“Oui, I know how zat goes. But Victoire was much easier than Dominique,” Fleur said as she set the sausage rolls on the table and sat down. “How is everything, Hermione?” she turned her attention across the table as Ginny eagerly added more food to her appetizer plate. 

“It’s been busy with work and the renovations. I’m so glad the house is done so we can finally enjoy living in it. Does life ever seem to slow down?” Hermione responded thoughtfully.

Ginny snorted and spoke before swallowing, her mouth half full of food. “No, if anything it just keeps getting crazier. Just wait until you have kids!” Ginny hadn’t thought before she spoke, but quickly realized her mistake as Hermione’s face fell. “Hermione, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking! I didn’t mean-”

Fleur cut her off. “Still no luck?” she asked in an empathetic voice. 

Hermione shook her head. “We’ve just stopped trying. Everything’s too stressful, and we’ve decided to contact a Healer soon, but it just keeps getting pushed back with everything.”

The three women were sitting quietly, when all of a sudden Hermione caught a whiff of the sausage rolls, and felt as though she might be sick. Ginny and Fleur noticed the abrupt change of expression.

“Everything alright, Hermione?” Ginny asked slowly.

“Yes, I think so. It’s just the smell of the sausage. It doesn’t seem to be agreeing with me today.” Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

“That’s odd, I thought you liked them.” Fleur said.

“I do! At least, I think I do. My stomach must be off. All the stress and nerves from preparing for today.” 

Hermione was able to pass the uncomfortable feeling as they fell into easy conversation about the kids, until another sudden wave of nausea hit Hermione. This time, she couldn’t pass it off. “I’ll be right back.” Hermione got up quickly from the table and ran upstairs to the bathroom in her bedroom. She didn’t have time to shut any of the doors as she barely made it to the toilet before she got sick. 

Ginny looked at Fleur. “Do you think she’s alright?”

“I do not know. She certainly doesn’t seem like herself,” Fleur contemplated out loud. 

“I’m going to check on her.” Ginny got up and Fleur followed.

When Hermione felt that she was done, she sat back, away from the toilet and leaned against the tub. 

“Hermione?” Fleur called. “Where are you? Are you alright?”

“I’m in here. I’m fine. Something must not have agreed with my stomach is all.” She slowly got to her feet, and rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash. Fleur was waiting for her in the doorway while Ginny sat on her bed. “I’m fine, really. Let’s go back downstairs,” Hermione insisted.

“Not a chance. Sit,” Ginny said as she padded the bed. Fleur shut the bedroom door as Hermione did as Ginny told her. “Now what’s really going on? You look exhausted, and clearly you’re not feeling well.”

“I-I don’t know,” Hermione was thinking. “I’ve been so tired over the past few weeks, and I don’t feel like I’ve been doing anything overly exhausting. I’m in bed by seven or eight every night, and I’m still tired in the morning when I wake up. This is the first time I’ve actually felt sick though. I can’t tell you the last time I threw up,” she said trying to remember. 

“Have you been eating more sugar lately? Maybe your stomach doesn’t agree with it,” Ginny suggested. 

“Why would you say that?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I’ve never seen you indulge in more than one sweet in a sitting, but you popped two macarons in less than a minute. You always ration them out for yourself. And what’s up with the sausage rolls? You love those! Remember last time we tried to eat more than Harry and Ron?” Ginny said laughing at the memory.

“Oh, God, that was such a mistake. Maybe that’s why the smell turned me off. Too many the last time.” Hermione chuckled at Ginny’s reminder.

“Hermione,” Fleur interrupted. “When was your last period?”

Hermione looked at Fleur. “What? Why?”

“Just wondering.” Fleur said.

Ginny looked from Fleur to Hermione, the possibility of Fleur’s words dawning on her. “You don’t think…” she whispered.

Hermione thought about it. “It’s been at least...eight weeks? I don’t know. It ended just before we moved in. But my periods have been so irregular ever since the hunt. I’ve gone nine weeks without one before, so eight isn’t out of the ordinary for me.” Hermione wasn’t catching Fleur’s insinuation.

“Yes, but Hermione, when’s the last time you’ve had these symptoms between periods?” Ginny pressed.

“Symptoms? What do you mean, symptoms? None of this matches my period ailments.” Hermione said.

“That’s exactly what we’re trying to say!” Ginny said exasperatedly. “Nausea...food aversion...food cravings...exhaustion…” She listed everything slowly for Hermione.

When Hermione stared at Ginny blankly, Fleur said, “Hermione, do you think you could be pregnant?”

Hermione's expression turned wide eyed as she stared at Fleur. “Well, I guess, maybe?”

“Have you or have you not had sex with Ron since your last period?” Ginny asked impatiently.

“Of course we’ve had sex since my last period! What kind of question is that?” Hermione retorted.

“Fleur, do the spell!” Ginny said excitedly, her voice raised.

“Only if Hermione wants me to,” Fleur looked at Hermione. “Maybe she’d rather have Ron here for this than us.”

“No, no, do it, please! I don’t want to get his hopes up if this is a false alarm.”

“Have you had any of those?” Ginny asked interestedly.

“No,” Hermione hung her head. “I told you, I’d all but given up.”

“Well, all hope may not be lost,” Fleur said. “Lay back on the bed, and lift up your shirt to reveal your stomach.” Hermione did as Fleur instructed. She knew the charm, and had always cast it secretly each month, hoping beyond measure, but always revealing a negative outcome. Her hands were shaking too much to even try at the current moment, so she entrusted Fleur instead.

Fleur cast the charm, and instead of the yellow negative color Hermione had become so used to seeing over the past year, the ball of light over her stomach turned a deep, bright purple. Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes,as the tears welled up instantaneously.

“You are indeed pregnant. Very much so,” Fleur said with a wide smile as Ginny squealed uncontrollably.

“Let me try the charm!” Hermione said suddenly, as if not believing what Fleur had just revealed. Sure enough, the same deep purple color appeared in a ball as Hermione performed the charm with her own wand. “I can’t believe it. I really didn’t think- after what the mediwitch said three years ago. I need to tell Ron!” Hermione’s thoughts were running a mile a minute.

Ginny hopped off the bed, “I’ll go get him!”

“Ginny, do not even think of giving anything away!” Ginny stopped in the doorway to let Hermione finish. “And don’t you dare tell anyone either! No one can know until after we’ve seen a Healer and can confirm everything is fine and the baby is healthy, and will be able to grow.”

Ginny pouted, “Not even Harry?”

“No! Not even Harry. Let Ron be able to tell him. Ron’ll kill you if you take that away from him.”

“Ugh, fine!” she said as she opened the door and headed toward the backyard.

Hermione pulled her shirt down and sat up as Fleur leaned in to hug her. “I am so happy for you both. I know how hurt you were when you found out, and I’ve carried a lot of guilt, thinking I could have done something more to prevent it.”

Hermione smiled at her sister-in-law. “Fleur, you probably saved my life with your quick action that day. I’ll never forget that. I don’t blame you for anything, so please don’t blame yourself.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” she said as she stood up. They could hear Ron bounding up the stairs. “I’ll see you in a bit,” as she smiled knowingly.

Ron entered their bedroom abruptly. “What’s wrong? Hermione, are you alright?” he asked as he noticed her on the bed. Fleur had slipped out and closed the door behind her.

“I’m fine, Ron, how many times do I have to tell you that.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t suppress the grin on her face. 

“But Ginny made it seem urgent. Told me not to make a scene and just go in the house casually. What the bloody hell is going on, Hermione. Why were you three up here?”

“Well,” Hermione wasn’t sure where to start, but trusted her brain to make the right words come out, “I had to come upstairs because I felt sick, and I ended up throwing up in the toilet. Ginny and Fleur came up to check on me.”

“But you haven’t gotten sick like that in- I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you sick like that…” Ron interrupted.

“I know, Ron. So anyways, I explained how it was sudden, and how I’ve been tired all the time, among a few other things, and well…” Hermione held her wand up shakily and performed the charm nonverbally again. The same tiny ball shot out of her wand tip and turned the same shade of purple for a third time. 

Ron stared at the ball, then looked down at Hermione’s stomach before meeting her eyes with a shocked look of his own.

“Hermione,” he whispered, “Are you really…”

“Pregnant. Yes!” She said as fresh tears glistened in her eyes. She dropped her wand, breaking the charm as Ron leaned over her and met her lips with his. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I can’t believe we’re actually...how long?”

“Eight weeks, I think.”

“When do you think we-” he didn’t finish his sentence as he leaned into her and started kissing her again.

She thought through the kiss, and broke away, when she’d done the math and realized when it happened. “I think it was our first night here,” she said quietly.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said, reigniting their snog.

Before they got too carried away, Hermione gently pushed at his chest. “Ron, you know I’d love to keep going, but we’ve got a house full of people downstairs who might wonder where we are.”

“Ugh, why do you always have to be right,” he said reluctantly as he pulled away. She laughed. 

Before she could get up, Ron moved down toward her belly, and gently placed a soft kiss on it, before setting his hand down where he’d just kissed where he imagined their unborn baby to be, growing inside of her. “I haven’t even met you yet, but I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much,besides your Mum of course, and I’ve only just met you.” He leaned in to give Hermione one more kiss before getting up and holding out his hand to help her up as well.

Both Hermione and Ron knew they weren’t out of the woods yet because the scar tissue could prevent the healthy growth of the baby, and Hermione knew she’d need to owl straightaway for an appointment. But something felt so right, and there was excitement and happiness that had been restored in her heart that gave her the hope to believe everything would be alright. In seven short months they’d finally bring this long awaited child into the world.


	3. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has something important to say to Harry.

Good News  
Harry was in the backyard with Ron when he saw Ginny come out of the house and make a beeline straight for them. “What’d you do this time, mate?” Ron said to Harry as he laughed. 

Harry looked at him and shrugged, since he had no idea what she was about to say. But when Ginny got closer, she veered towards Ron and bent over and whispered something in his ear. Harry watched as Ron’s face hardened with a look of concern, and he got up and went straight for the house. Ginny took his seat and Harry was watching her closely. She was acting strange, and wouldn’t look at him.

“What’s going on?” he asked her.

“Nothing,” Ginny said.

“If it’s nothing then why did Ron leave after you whispered something in his ear?”

“Because Hermione needed his help with something.” Ginny was being vague and Harry did not appreciate being left out of the loop when it came to his two best friends. He noticed Fleur come out of the house and join Bill and Percy.

“Something that you and Fleur couldn’t help with? Or she couldn’t have done with magic?” Harry continued to press. 

Ginny was okay when it came to keeping secrets, but she always had a hard time with things this big. Suddenly, the perfect lie came to her. “She just received a letter from the Ministry, claiming they needed something. You know how Hermione is with work, and Ron’s the only one who can talk her out of her workaholic mindset.” She watched as Harry relaxed a little bit, seemingly believing the lie.

“That’s true. It would be like her to abandon her own house party if the right person asked her to.” They sat there a moment before Harry turned to Ginny, “Think we should take James back from Molly? She’s had him a while now.”

Ginny waved him off. “He’s fine, and you know Mum loves having him. You’d think she doesn’t watch him three days a week. She’ll give him back when she’s ready.” 

“Alright. I’m going to go inside and get a drink. Need anything?”

“I’m all set.” She eyed him carefully. 

Harry walked away from her prying eyes and entered the house. He lingered inside a bit, entering the sitting room, and taking a closer look at the photographs they’d chosen to display. He was looking at one from their wedding when he heard movement on the stairs.

He turned around when Hermione said, “Oh, hi Harry.” She had an odd look on her face, almost like the one she’d give when he’d- 

“Er, you two weren’t...sorry I’ll just go back outside..” he turned towards the kitchen.

“What? No, why would you..” Hermione looked confused before she realized what it could have looked like. “Oh, honestly, Harry!” She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go outside and check on everyone.” She gave Ron a look as he squeezed her shoulder. 

Once Hermione made her exit Harry looked at Ron. “So...what was that about? Did she really have an urgent owl from work?”

“What?” the confused look on his face clearly told Harry that his wife had lied to him.

Harry shook his head. “Nevermind. Everything alright then?” 

Ron couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. “More than, actually. Hermione’s pregnant!”

Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting Ron to say, but it certainly wasn’t that. “What? No way! But we were just- and you just said-”

“I know, mate, I know. We had no idea. Apparently she had her first wave of nausea a little while ago, and Fleur and Ginny connected the dots before Hermione had,” Ron explained.

“Wow, mate, that’s really great.” Harry tried not to give it much thought before, but he’d always hoped things would work out for their kids to grow up and go to Hogwarts together. But then Ron had told him what happened three years ago when he couldn’t find Hermione a month before the wedding, and he always tried to not bring things up. It was torture for him when they’d found out about James. He was excited, but didn’t want to be too excited in front of them because he knew they may have trouble conceiving. And now with the new baby...Harry felt a bit guilty because it was so easy for them. Too easy, really…

“I know. I think she was starting to lose hope a bit since it’s been more than a year. Hell, I was, too. She’s still worried though. Doesn’t want to tell anyone for a while yet.” 

“Understandable. How far along is she?”

“Er, eight weeks-ish. So you’ll keep this quiet for us, then?”

“Of course, mate. Can you just imagine when McGonagall finds out she’ll have our kids at Hogwarts in 11 years..in the same year?” Harry asked.

Ron snorted. “Better start sending her gifts and apologies now to make up for it.”

“Yeah, well hopefully the kids’ll have more Ginny and Hermione in them than me and you,” Harry joked.

“Uh, Harry, have you seen James lately? He’s all you. Hopefully he won’t turn out as much of a tosser,” Ron smirked at him. Harry laughed as Ron said. “We should probably get back outside. People will start to wonder…”

Both continued their laughter as they headed towards the door. Ron and Hermione as parents...Harry couldn’t believe it, but he was so thankful to have them by his side for every new milestone life had in store for them.


	4. Oh, Look at You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Rose is here :)

“Oh, look at you” & “Your eyes are so pretty”  
After 30 hours of gruelling labor, their precious bundle had finally arrived. Hermione had done so well, but it was clear she was exhausted. Their baby girl was nestled in her mother’s arms as Ron sat on the bed with his arm around his wife. 

“I love you so much,” he said as he kissed her forehead. “You were brilliant.”

Hermione smiled tiredly back at him. “Thank you. I’m sorry for all the things I said, and for nearly breaking your hand.”

“No apologies necessary, love.”

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Sure,” Ron said as Hermione carefully lifted the small bundle into his arms.

Rose, as they’d chosen to name her, fussed a bit, but settled quickly as Ron bounced her gently in his arms. He couldn’t stop staring at her. They’d made her, and despite all the worrying, she was healthy and perfect. Ron looked over to Hermione, who’s eyes were already closed, and he could hear the soft, steady breathing pattern that meant she’d fallen asleep. She absolutely deserved that, and more. 

Ron turned back to Rose and whispered, “Oh, look at you. You’re so tiny and perfect.” Her eyes opened briefly at the sound of his voice, which made Ron’s smile beam even more. “And your eyes are so pretty,” he said as he noticed they were the same bright blue as his own. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, baby girl. We’ve waited so long for you. You’re the best, most precious gift we could have ever asked for. I love you so much.” Ron sat down in the chair next to the bed as he watched Rose fall back asleep.

“I promise you’ll never not know how loved you are, and how important you are. You’ve got so many cousins to grow up and play with, and there’s a waiting room full of aunts and uncles and your grandparents who are waiting to meet you. But they can wait a while longer because your mum needs to sleep, and I’m not ready to share you with the world quite yet.”

Ron looked back to Hermione, who was watching him now with tears in her eyes. He was surprised to see her awake. “I thought you were sleeping, love. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Not at all, but I was more interested in listening to you than succumbing to sleep,” she said as she looked at him lovingly. Ron leaned over, while keeping the baby safely in his arms, and kissed his wife. “How much did you hear?” he asked as his ears turned pink.

“All of it,” Hermione said as she nuzzled into his arm. “I know I don’t say this as often as I should, but I’m so lucky to have you. Rose has the best dad. I love you.”

Ron’s heart swelled as he leaned in and kissed her temple before whispering, “I love you, too.” His whole world was in this room. He wouldn’t change a single thing since it brought him to this moment right here.


	5. We're Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione surprises Ron with baby #2

We’re Expecting  
Ron was doing the dishes as Hermione was about to give Rose a bath and put her to bed on a quiet Friday night. She walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear. “I’m not sure about you, but I think tonight calls for some ice cream after the day I’ve had.”

She smiled as he said, “You read my mind. I’ll be up to help once I’m finished here.” Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and picked Rose up from her high chair. She brought her upstairs, and decided that, since dinner was not an overly messy affair, that Rose would get a sponge bath tonight.

It was a good decision, as Rose began to get fussy halfway through. Hermione could only imagine the mess of water everywhere if she’d gone with a full bath instead. Rose was the perfect baby, but she’d undoubtedly inherited both her mother and father’s temper and stubborn streak. Hermione wrapped Rose in a towel and brought her into her room to change into her pajamas. 

Ron joined her then, and offered to read Rose’s bedtime story so Hermione could have a break. This tended to be the routine on the days when Rose was taken care of by Grandma Weasley. Hermione kissed Rose goodnight and exited to the bedroom.

So far, she thought she’d done a pretty good job at playing things cool. Ron had no idea of the surprise he was in for. She’d gone to see a medi-witch today, who had confirmed that Hermione was indeed pregnant with another happy healthy baby so far. She’d just completed her first trimester, and so far so good. She hoped Ron wouldn’t be mad at keeping the secret from him, but she wanted to make the reveal special. When they’d found out about Rose it was a shock to them both. 

Hermione changed into comfier clothes, and pulled the spoon she’d had engraved out of her dresser drawer. She went downstairs and took the two pints of ice cream out of the freezer. Mint chocolate chip for her, and double chocolate fudge for Ron. She opened the containers and stuck the special spoon in Ron’s. It said “We’re expecting” with a pair of tiny feet underneath on the inside of the spoon. She stuck a normal spoon in hers.

Ron came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Hermione handed him his ice cream as he sat down on the stool across from her. “So, rough day, huh?” he asked.

“Not really, just tiring. I’m glad it’s the weekend. Mmm, this hits the spot,” she said.

Ron nodded in agreement as he was licking his first bite. She watched his brows furrow as he felt the engraving against his tongue. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth. “Er, Hermione, are you sure you pulled out clean spoons?”

“Of course I did!” She said. “I’m sure there’s nothing on it.” She pretended to be oblivious.

He looked at her, then down at the spoon, looking on the back first, and then the front side. His hand froze as he read the words on the spoon and his eyes shot back up to meet Hermione’s. Ron opened his mouth as if to say something, but all he could manage was, “Hermione...are you…?”

Hermione grinned and nodded to him as she said, “Surprise!” 

Ron dropped the spoon and as it clattered on the counter, he moved around and wrapped his arms around Hermione in the tightest embrace he possibly could. He lifted her up so her bottom sat on the counter and he kissed her hard. “I can’t believe it,” he said, holding her in his arms. “We weren’t even trying!”

“I know! It came as a shock to me, too. I went to see the medi-witch today to make sure everything was good, and the baby’s healthy. I wanted to make sure everything was okay before I told you. I hope you’re not mad.”

“Of course I’m not mad! This was the best surprise. When’s the little guy due?” 

“About six months from now. She measured me at 12 weeks today.”

“Wow,” Ron was completely in awe. His beautiful wife was carrying his second child. Every time he thought he couldn’t love her or their little family more, she’d gone and surprised him. 

“How do you know it’s a boy, anyways?” Hermione asked playfully.

“I just have a feeling. ‘Course I’ll be happy either way.” Ron beamed with excitement.

“Me too, but I would love one of each. That’d be perfect.” Hermione agreed.

“You’re perfect. What do you say we bring this party upstairs and celebrate?” Ron asked as he put the lids back on the ice cream and carried them back to the freezer.

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Hermione said.

“Brilliant. Not that I was going to take ‘no’ for an answer.” He smiled playfully at her as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Then, he lifted her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. Hermione had to stifle her giggles so as not to wake up Rose. She would never, ever, get sick of the way he made her feel, the queen to his king.


	6. We Did a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW! Rose's Conception!

It had been an exhausting day. Even with magic, the moving and hauling of boxes upon boxes, and all the furniture into their new home was daunting. Luckily, they had plenty of help from all the Weasley men, while the women tended to the kids. Even little Teddy did his best to help. Hermione delegated which boxes were to go where, as if the writing on the outside didn’t mean anything at all.

Now, all the furniture was in place, and Hermione and Ron were beginning to go through the boxes. Their goal was to get the bathroom and bedroom unpacked first, then they’d start with the kitchen tomorrow. Thank goodness for takeaway, which meant they didn’t really need to dig anything out of the kitchen boxes. 

“I’m so glad we decided to take a few days off to focus on the move,” Hermione said as she was hanging clothes in the closet and filling the dressers. 

Ron grinned at her as he was making bed, having found the box with the sheets in it. “I’ll gladly unpack everything if it means I can avoid all the paperwork that’s sitting on my desk.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he much preferred being in the field to doing all the boring ‘desk job’ duties that were associated with being an auror. “It’s really a shame no one’s figured out how to simply vanish belongings from one place to the next, and have it all set up perfectly in place,” Hermione thought aloud.

Ron finished putting the pillowcases over the pillows and walked over to distract Hermione from her current task. He slipped his arms around her waist. “I still can’t believe all this is ours.”

“Me either,” Hermione said, placing the sweater that was in her hands carefully in the drawer. “It’s perfect.” She turned around and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

“What’d George say earlier? ‘We did a thing?’ What was that about?” Ron asked her.

“Oh, I think it’s just an expression that people use when they do something big or important in their life,” Hermione shrugged. “I don’t understand why they wouldn’t just say what the ‘thing’ is.”

“George spends too much time at the shop, I think.” Without another word, he lifted Hermione up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently lowered her down, and hovered over her, drawing her in with a long, deep kiss. When he pulled away he said, “I can think of another ‘thing’ we could do instead. Let’s take a break from unpacking, yeah?” He played with the hem of her shirt before he slipped it under and up, squeezing her breast.

Hermione sighed as she pulled him back to her lips whispering, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“What’s the muggle saying? We need to christen something or other?”

“Christen the house, yes, now stop talking so we can do just that,” Hermione said as she pulled his shirt up and over his head and went to make quick work of disposing of his jeans.

“Oh, aren’t we eager,” Ron said with a playful grin. He let his jeans fall down to his ankles, and stepped out of them while he lifted Hermione’s shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor beside his own. Hermione had moved on to unbuttoning her own bottoms, and pulled them down. 

Ron didn’t wait as his hand moved around her back and unclasped her lacy lilac bra. His lips crashed down on hers as her breasts sprung free. She arched her back and pushed them into his chest. Ron’s lips trailed down to her neck and below as he took one taut nipple in his mouth and played with the other. Hermione gasped at the feel of his tongue flicking her before he sucked and switched to give the other the same attention. 

She felt herself soak through her knickers as she reached to push his own pants down and took his hard length in her hand, stroking him quickly. “Ron, need you, please,” she said breathily.

“Your wish is my command,” he said grinning into her neck as he discarded her knickers and slowly entered her. “So wet,” he murmured into her.

“Feels so good,” Hermione moaned as she met each of his thrusts in kind. Her fingernails dug into his back as Ron’s lips connected with her own. Her tongue danced around his and she bit and sucked his bottom lip, making him thrust harder into her. She met each in kind as their tempo built quickly. His hand moved down to her center, causing her to buck into him sporadically as he coaxed her along. It didn’t take long to drive her to climax. “So close...harder, please,” Hermione moaned into his mouth.

“Come for me, love,” Ron said as he felt her shatter around him. He wasn’t far behind her, pounding into her as he felt his own release. He drew her lips into his with a passionate kiss. “I love you so much,” he breathed into her as their bodies remained connected.

“I love you, too,” she said smiling and looking deep into his bright blue eyes. They stayed there for several minutes, pressing soft kisses on each other’s skin, and running their fingers through the other’s hair. Eventually, Ron slowly pulled out of her, while kissing her on her nose. He walked over to retrieve his wand and clean them up while Hermione admired his naked form walking around the room. 

She finally got up to join him in getting dressed. “I suppose we should probably finish emptying these boxes before we call it a night.” But instead of going back to the boxes, she went to where Ron was sitting on the end of the bed. She sat on his lap and placed an arm around his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly. 

“Keep that up and we’ll never get this house unpacked,” he chuckled as he hugged her gently.

“I wouldn’t mind round two a little later as a reward if we get this room done, though,” Hermione said saucily.

“I like the sounds of that!” Ron said as they got up and back to work.

Little did they know that moving into their new home wasn’t the only ‘thing’ they did that day.


	7. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron seeks Bill's advice on fatherhood

Ron flooed into Shell Cottage. Bill was sitting at the table reading the Evening Prophet. When he looked up he saw a look of panic and concern on his brother’s face. “What’s wrong? What happened?” he said as he dropped the paper and stood up. 

“What if I can’t do this? How am I supposed to be a father when I can’t even take care of my own wife?” he looked panicked.

Bill took a deep breath, relieved that no one was hurt or dead. “Ron, sit down, tell me what’s going on.”

“Hermione’s mental. No, I shouldn’t have said that, I love her more than anything, but one second she’s fine, and the next she’s crying or screaming about something so small. I don’t know what to say and when I try to help her she just yells at me, too.”

Bill had a look of understanding on his face then, as he smiled knowingly. “Ah, pregnancy hormones can be a right pain in the arse.”

“But how am I supposed to be a good father if I can’t even take care of my wife? Hermione can at least verbalize her feelings, even if it’s over the barmiest things.”

“Ron, you’ll be fine! And you’ll figure it out. You’ll learn which cry means they’re hungry, and which means they need a nappie change, and you’ll give them all the love you possibly can in the world.”

“You don’t know that…” he said weakly.

“I do know it. Ron, you’re an amazing uncle to all your nieces and nephews. They adore you, and you and Hermione are always the first ones any of us go to if we need a break. It’s not just to help prepare you. You’re the ones the kids ask for,” Bill said sincerely.

Ron looked at him. “Really?”

“Yes, of course! I wouldn’t lie to you. You’ll get through the craziness with Hermione, and you’ll learn how to be there for her, too.”

Ron finally looked and felt more relaxed. “Thanks, Bill.”

“You know I’m always here. Now, as much as I’d like you to stay and chat, you should probably get back to your wife. She needs you, even if she doesn’t act like it.”

“You’re right,” Ron got up and headed for the fireplace. “I owe you one.”

“You can take the kids Saturday night..” Bill laughed as Ron flooed away before he could finish his sentence.


End file.
